


Rapunzel - A New Vision

by moonofmorrigan



Series: The True Shade of the Veil [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, The True Shade of the Veil, fae, rapunzel - Freeform, sequel to Morgana - Beauty and the Beast Retold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Rapunzel, the daughter to Morgana (now known as The Morgana Le Fay) has grown into a beautiful young fae who delights in playing the wil-o-wisp with mortals. One day admist her games it goes terribly wrong, and Rapunzel is shattered in mind and soul causing her to be spirited away by Hera to a lonely tower, where she takes refuge. She meets a mysterious water fae there, and begins to fall in love.Sequel to "Morgana - Beauty and the Beast Retold"





	1. Chapter One

Rapunzel grew like the very plant she was named for. Beautiful and strong, both in will and in body. Her hair was the color of the sun, her eyes green as the leaves of a rose, and her lips red as blood. She spent most of her time running throughout the forest, using glamor to lure people who could see her light through the mists of The Veil astray. She never got them too lost – just enough that they would curse “the damn faeries”, adding to the mystery of the wood they inhabited and the tales of the forest being haunted.

 

Janeco and his howling dogs added to this rumor. Sometimes if someone got to close to entering the land of the Fae, the hounds would howl and bark so loud they could be heard clear around the forest. Driving the poor person mad thinking he was hearing things in his head. Morgana herself added to the lore of the place. She found one day after she had given birth and had quite recovered, that all she had to do was think of a certain animal or even a person, and she could change her shape into them. At times, mortals even Fae witnessed her perching above them, in the form of a raven, or in the shape of great black dog on the moors and fields. As years rolled on people claimed it was a bad omen to see her dog form. An omen of war to see the raven. At times she shifted in to a swan, and would swim in the water of the sea or lakes. The people came to view this as a sign of good luck or cheer. However, the only people she let see her true form, were the dying, or the women who were giving birth. People were closest to crossing The Veil at this time. Mortals needed reassurances of not being left alone during these times. She had bore two more daughters. Both of which seemed to be Tamers.

 

 

Rapunzel however had an enchanted singing voice. Like the sirens in Greece. It lured men to her. Women found it pleasant but were not enchanted by it, but men, Fae and mortal a like were drawn to it. It was because of this that Rapunzel ended up being isolated in a great tower.

 

She had been in the forest among the animals. She spoke to the animals – such was her other gifts. A mortal man in a finery of blue and gold velvets and silks was crossing with a small entourage of armed men. She had learned enough in her few years of life that he was most likely a high official or lord. She was just in the mood for a good false chase. She put on her glamor and enhanced her inner aura one of butter yellow. It quickly became a brilliant gold rivaling Zeus himself. She had only met “the king of the Olympians” once, but she remembered it in vivid detail.

 

She knew The Veil would hide all but her hair which shone blindingly in the presence of her aura. When they seen the light ahead of them – at first they called out to her, thinking it was a lantern in the dark forest belonging to someone lost or who could guide them out. As they came closer, through their eyes it was a disembodied light. It frightened all of them – only the man on the horse seemed willing to denounce it as a trick of the moonlight and not to let it lead them astray. The rest were all murmuring and whispering about the ghosts of the forests. The faeries of the forest. The evil spirits in the forest coming to get them. The light led ahead, but the men refused to follow, many were on their kneed praying to god for deliverance from the devil. The rest were shivering and scared to death of the spirit ahead of them.

 

 

She ran and leaped through the forest only a short way ahead and when she realized no one was following her. She turned back around, and with a perplexed look regarded the frozen party in back of her. The man on the horse was shouting orders and calling his people 'suspicious old fools', while the others were crossing themselves and falling to their knees in prayer. They kept yelling to the heavens to protect them from the spooks in the forest. Then they all were forced their feet by the man on the horse, and started walking away on the path they were following.

 

 _Spooks? I am a spook now? How insulting._ She came back a little ways and plopped down on the ground in frustration. They were messing up her fun. The light they could see of her through the mist began to fade a little and before she could think of the consequences, she began to sing. It wasn't intended to draw them to her. It was intended to even be heard through the mist, but as her light faded from view, her voice permeated the very air. Her song was melancholy and beautiful, however it was intended to make her feel better about her game not working. Only one other time had her game not worked. That was when she had first began to play around with the wil-o-the-wisp  concept.

 

She had rarely led groups astray but when she did, it was usually successful. But this new business that she had observed among the people and this religion of the cross made her playtime more difficult – at first they would believe she was a figment of the imagination – then a lantern in the dark. She wouldn't get them so lost that they'd be in danger. Such was something she had not the heart to do. But she wanted to see the confused and panicked look on their faces. The exclamations that they make in disgust or annoyance. She found it amusing. However, if it distressed them too much, she would lead them back to the path. This time – nothing of the sort happened. Instead the person the on horse didn't even seem to even see her, and denounced it as a work of their imaginations, and spurred his horse forward. He and his distraught party were well ahead before she started singing.

 

 

The moment her mouth opened, they all turned. They all were drawn back to her hidden spot in the forest. She seen this, but her heart not in the fun anymore, kept singing and luring the animals back to her as she got up and began to walk away. Back to the mansion, back to her home shrouded in the deep mists of The Veil. It wasn't until she was about half way home before she realized they were following her, as were another party. A Fae who _could_ see her. Decked out in gold (where he was covered) and glowing silver in the pale moonlight he drew closer to her than the rest. It was he, stepping on a tree branch and frightening her animal friends that drew her out of her song.  When she turned around she felt surrounded. Frightened she began to flee across paths she knew well, but she hoped would confuse even this Fae who was calling after her and keeping pace quite well.

 

The men who were her usual target had snapped out of their daze and were looking around in perplexion, exasperation, or fear. As a group she did not fear for their lives or feel for their fears – instead she was doing her best to out-fox the Fae who pursued her. Finally, she stumbled on a tree stump and fell. He caught her, and fell to his knees in front of her. She got up, ready to run again, before he said as calmly as e could, “Please stop, I do not mean to harm you.”

 

She turned, and found that he was in fact the most beautiful Fae she had ever beheld. Man or woman. However, his intentions were not as he claimed and he took advantage of her pause and trust and grabbed her, forcing her down beside him then down on the ground.

 

“FATHER!!!”

 

“Hush!” he yelped back.

 

“MOTHER!!! MORRIGAN LE FAY, MOTHER HELP ME!!!”

 

A light appeared a short distance away, but it was not one she recognized. It was many colors at once, like light broken upon a crystal prism. It came closer and became the image of two people. A man and a woman who wore golden crown and golden flowers in their hair. Silver and gold, red and deep purple flourished in their outfits and shimmered in the moonlight.

 

They seemed to float over and pixies were swarming about them. The pixies arrived first, then the pair. Whoever they were stopped the man stone cold and he simply stared. The man gave him a hard look, the woman, one of disgust. They said nothing, and he merely got up and began to run. The man looked at a group of pixies hovering nearby and he nodded in the direction the man took off in. They all seemed to squeal a war cry and took off  like mad in his direction. The man helped Rapunzel to her feet and a swarm of pixies helped get the dirt and leaves out of her hair and off her dress. The man bowed toward her, the merely nodded. She curtsied in turn and they turned and went back the way they were going. They were only about 20 feet away when Morgana appeared with crackle in the air and wisp of earthy scent surrounded her. The scent was always like a fresh cut grass or a meadow. Not musty or offensive – but it none the less always announced the arrival of her mother. A scent always accompanied a Fae – it didn't matter who they were, or their status. High Fae, Tamer or even Witch.

 

Morgana came to her daughter and grabbed her gently by the shoulders,”What is wrong? What has happened to you?”

 

Rapunzel looked back the spot where she and the man struggled, then up at the retreating backs of what obviously had to be High Fae, “A man – a Fae attacked me. I believe he wanted to force himself on me.”

 

Morgana's face turned in to one of complete horror and concern at once, “Where is he?” She looked about her and then saw the light of the Fae dimly shining now. But their Fae eyes could still see them clearly, “Oberon and Titiana?” she said more to herself than her daughter.

 

“Who? You mean they are the king and queen?” Rapunzel asked suddenly flushed with embarrassment and worry.

 

“Yes... Did they see anything? Did they say anything?” Morgana asked looking back at her daughter, who was squirming in her spot.

 

“Yes and no. They stopped him from... from...”

 

“Yes...” Morgana said nodding and letting out a noticeable sigh of relief.

 

“But they did not speak. Merely, only acknowledged my presence. The man... ran away when he seen them,” Rapunzel kept thinking about it, and the odder it got.

 

Morgana set her jaw, and stared after the royal couple again, and gathered her daughter in her arms, “When did he begin chasing you?”

 

Rapunzel tensed, but decided it was best not try and get around it, “I was playing one of my games with a group of mortals,” she heard Morgana take in a deep breath – she could almost see her biting her lip in frustration so she wouldn't speak. She knew her mother disapproved of her games, but there was nothing for it. “And they just... didn't follow... So when I seen this, and thought they were out of ear shot, I began to sing to bring the animals back to me. But I guess they heard and followed, and then this Fae... I had no idea he was even there. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran.”

 

The whole thing came back and it just really dawned on her what could have happened and she began to cry. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds when she did, but even if it made her look prettier, it didn't help the problem.

 

Her mother pulled her out to look at her, “Do you remember what he looked like at all?”

 

“He was beautiful... Beautiful. Black hair, so strong in his build, blue eyes. Gold in his clothing... though he went without a tunic. But his intent on me was just... abnormal. Frightening.”

 

Morgana looked at the ground again, clearly in thought. Was she going to punish her?

 

“I think it was their son, Adonis. He is one of the most beautiful men in the world – both of Fae and mortal. The problem is, he has the sexual appetite of a saytr almost. You're lucky. Probably your singing drove him over the edge.”

 

“You mean he's like... like an Incubus?” Rapunzel asked stepping back in complete shock.

 

“Yes...” the Morgana put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and they began to walk back to the mansion. The Witches learn to regret such actions. Incubus and satyrs were notorious and did not care for the suffering of their victims. Incubus were almost always Fae gone to the dark side of nature and magic. While saytrs just really could not help themselves.

 

Morgana and other battle and death Fae that the mortals considered gods, tiptoed on a thin line. They had to represent the dark and the light. But they did not cross the line in taking delight in them and seeking out the darkness. To most Fae the idea of being worshiped in the place of The Unseen One was insulting. But they were not allowed to intervene. Mortals and Fae were linked, and given free will. What they did with it held their own consequence.

 

“What do you think they will do to him...? If anything....” Rapunzel asked keeping her eyes on the ground as she tried to dry her tears before facing her father. The Veil was growing thick about her, and she found that comforting. The mists could hide her. At least she could pretend it.

 

“I don't know dear one. But I worry. Once a Fae like their son gets lust for something... or someone, they do not stop until they get it. Or are punished so extremely the lust leaves them. I have to think about what to do.” She stopped once they came to the path that led to mansion. Magic was grazing by and came up to greet them.

 

They stroked his nose and sides, then Morgana bent to his ear and spoke, then she turned to her daughter, “Ride Magic back to the house. Go inside and weave a spell of friendly entry. I must go for a few more hours. There is a young peasant girl giving birth to her child alone tonight, and she will need someone there. She is scared, and weak. She needs strength. I must get there before Lilith does.”

 

Rapunzel got up on Magic's back and stayed put  until her mother told her to get on.  She pulled the reins of the horse in the direction of the house, and did as her mother said. But she was sure no incantation against non-members of the household would keep him out.


	2. Chapter Two

She all but ran to her father when he arrived. She flung herself around him in an embrace. Wordlessly he held her, unsure if asking what was wrong (when he had already been informed) was appropriate. Word had reached him by way of the wind and tree “spirits”. They weren't really spirits, just Fae that could only be seen when in their native elements. He intended to search his daughter out, but she had found him first.

 

Rapunzel did not cry, but she her grip was like a vice. Morgana would be gone, he knew. The peasant girl she was helping was common knowledge among the Fae. It had been discussed that she should be “taken” and kept with the Fae as the child she was bearing would become a very powerful wizard. This knowledge would surly frighten the people of the new god. The people were getting closer to the correct worship of The Unseen One. But they still clung to their traditions in heart and secret. The people in Egypt had long since given up on them, and the people of Rome and Greece... well, Zeus had decided to keep himself to himself after Hera's revolt. It had been nearly a century and a half since Rapunzel's birth. She had only just come of age, and now this upset with Adonis would surly drive her away from the last of her innocence.

 

The feud with Adonis would definitely continue between Morgana and he. Morgana had found out that it was he who had defiled her sister. She was still honing her powers. It would not take long – perhaps another century before she would be ready to deal out his punishment. Oberon had sent Adonis to Greece, a place by all reports he hated, and he had come back after Persephone and Aphrodite began to squabble over him. But Titiana had agreed to give Morgana the final vengeance. While she helped others to face death, and alerted others as to when someone was dead or was going to, she was not the waning moon yet – not completely. She wouldn't be until she was _the cause_ of the death of another. Then she would be The Three.

 

Now, with this outrage over her daughter, she would surly act. Titiana had resigned herself to this fact the moment she laid eyes on the girl. Being the queen of the Faeries, she knew who she was immediately. After all, she had silently blessed the union of her father and mother and her mother's womb. She did not want to bless the world with another powerful Fae. The time of the High Fae was ending and soon they would have to retreat so far into the mists that they would become a mere memory. This would be best. She knew it. The many “gods” as she knew the mortals referred to them as, would cease and would be replaced with at least the ideal of the one. As for Adonis, he would fade as well, unless Morgana chose to kill him. In some ways, it was known, Titiana wished she would. His parents had covered many times for his indiscretions and he was like an ulcerous cancer to her. He had gone from being the most beloved of her children to being the one person she hated the most.

 

Rapunzel's father led her down the halls to the room she now occupied which used to belong to her mother. The room was still shimmering white, gold and silver. But it held a few more touches of color, other than the green hues her mother loved so much. There were purples and reds. Blues and pinks. Most had been taken from the flowers which she had magicked to grow throughout the room's walls. They would appear like wallpaper had they not protruded out where the leaves and flowers did not fall along the wall.

 

He took her up the dais and both sat down on the bed. She had started shivering at some point, either with relief or fear... or perhaps even shame.

 

“Now child, I know of what has happened. Oberon and Titiana are holding Adonis in their realm. He can not even leave to search you out. So, be still.”

 

“How can you be sure that he won't break free?” Rapunzel asked, finally the fear she had been shielding even herself from came out. He would come for her. He would find her. He would defile her. Somehow she knew this.

 

“Rapunzel, look at me,” he pulled her away and forced her chin up. “This mansion can not be found unless the owner, I, wish it to be to the beholder. Even by a Fae itself. If anyone I do not wish tries to enter, all they will find is a ruined home without even a roof. Just bricks and mortar. Not what it truly is. And trust me, I do not want Adonis to find you. In fact,” he got up and took the three stairs down the dias, “If I were you, I would hope he does find it – when your mother is here.”

 

“What? Why?” Rapunzel asked sitting back in disgust at the idea.

 

Her father looked away and then out the large windows, “There is an old feud raging there. She is just biding her time to get her claws into him. Now, I am sure she's going to get her chance.” He began to walk away, “Trust me, when I say this daughter – she will take it.”

 

He continued walking and turned the corner before she found her voice again. By nature, she was a curious person, and this was going to be a question that would drive her mad until she got an answer. What was the feud about? He came from the most powerful family out of all the Fae. Not even her father's warlock and witch family compared. The Unseen One created Oberon and Titiana with the reasoning and full awareness of their gifts. He instilled with in them tremendous and frightening powers. Many were known and some had not yet been tried, and many Fae wished to keep it that way. The warlocks and High Fae that proclaimed themselves kings and queens were tolerated as they did keep order with in the realms. Oberon gave them practical wisdom or Titiana would give them overwhelming love and a sense of justice was granted by both.

 

Rapunzel knew nothing of her aunt's past – only that there was a child whose father was absent, Robin Goodfellow. She had been told that the father did try to come back and claim the child and even her aunt but her... her mother prevented it. Rapunzel did not know why. After all, even under circumstances like her own, if he succeeded with his vile crime if he came back to claim her as his wife, her good name would be salvaged. If not, she would be like her aunt, spoken of in hushed whispers and her child if there was one, would be considered no more than a Tamer – if he had great power, he would become a Gray Fae most likely. Or worst of all a Black Fae. They were the ones who were the opposite of Oberon. Worse than witches and warlocks. Worse than the Gray Fae. They were chaos. Much like Loki in the Odin Lands.

 

 

She tried to puzzle it out, but nothing made sense. Adonis was known to be a lover to Aphrodite and Persephone. Her mother had told her just today that there were surly others. So, what could she hope to figure out then?

 

Her mother did not return until the night was turning to day. The mists were nearly gone – and the mortals were stirring. A risky time to be out when not disguised. Even the warlocks who slept with the mortal women knew better. Her mother returned not in her ethereal form of a Fae but as a raven. She flew through the window, straight into her daughter's room. She perched on her bed stand, cawed at her for a second check if she was asleep. Rapunzel who had been waiting, puzzling over things, still shaking in her sandals, and just plain wore out was curled up on her bed, turned the opposite direction – staring at a wall covered in nothing but the flowering vines that were creeping with in. She rolled over and the raven jumped to the floor and morphed back in to the woman she knew so well.

 

 _To change shape would be a wonderful thing_ , thought Rapunzel. She could stay a bird or a cat or even a cow until she could stand to be back among others again. Save her father, she doubted she could ever trust another man again.

 

“Child,” she stepped up on to the dias and sat on the bed. “I wish I could do something to help you, and I will when we are summoned to Oberon's court to recount what happened – and if he intends to do anything about it. Plus there is another issue that I and this... man must attend to.” When she said the word 'man' it came out as more of a hiss than a word.

 

Hatred for him was deep, noted her daughter. “What has he done to you mother?”

 

Her mother looked ahead at the table with the vanity, then at her daughter again, “You know of your aunt and her son, yes?”

 

Rapunzel nodded.

 

“It starts there and runs blacker with time. He has little sense of honor. He only knows sex and enjoyment... plus he has many powers which he doesn't take seriously unless he is in trouble or wishes to seduce someone.” Morgana's voice was different from the soft, loving one Rapunzel knew. It was filled with a deep, bottomless bitterness she'd never witnessed before.

 

“He took her and did not try to claim her?” Rapunzel asked.

 

“He took her yes. He tried to claim her yes – as his whore.” Morgana got up and paced on the thin area a top their perch.

 

“His whore?” Rapunzel asked cringing at the crude word.

 

“Yes. He wanted her – but he didn't want to make her his wife.”

 

A deep insult at that! Men, did they think of nothing but themselves? Rapunzel's brow creased in thought and exasperation. In this time she noticed there was a layer of something else, being held back on her mother's part. Something her mother was waiting for her to ask, but would not tell her unless she did. She thought about it for a moment... What would be even more insulting than that? When it came to her a lump of fear, and revulsion, became lodged in her throat, “Mother?”

 

Her mother stopped her pacing and fixed her with a piercing look. Much like her sacred ravens, “Did he try to seduce you as well?”

 

 

Morgana bit her lip, her gaze dropped momentarily to the floor then back up, “Yes. He did not want Freya for some reason. But me and Daphne were objects of his lust for years. He did not care that I was bound to another Fae. In fact, I believe that was part of the reason he wanted me.”

 

“Did you... did you become his lover?”

 

Again the gaze went to the floor, and a look of guilt crept into her eyes, “No... But I did give him only one moment – in my weakness. He found me when I was at my most lone hour – my most desperate one ever.”

 

“When was that?” Rapunzel asked trying to picture her mother as anything but the strong, regal creature she had always known. The Fae of fate and childbirth. The Fae who could change your luck at a whim. The Fae who presided over some of the battles of men. She stood now looking at her daughter out of the corner of her eyes, one green the other blue. Her long lashes framing them like a picture and white, long beautiful hair falling about her shoulders and down her back. Shoulders squared and standing proud and tall like the sculptors in Greece and Rome carved the Fae of their lands. Beautiful, and to some terrible – and to others beautiful and wonderful – depending on the part she felt you had to play. The Fates told her when someone's line must be cut now. But she did not kill herself – not yet. Rapunzel had a feeling that it would happen soon though. Very, very soon.

 

“The night you were conceived.” she said in a quiet voice which was nearly a whisper.

 

Rapunzel felt her mouth drop open.

 

“Know this and remember it my daughter. Never say never when it comes to things you will or will not do. He and I exchanged a mere kiss, for I feared your father was passing in to the shadow world because of a goblin attack. He took advantage of it.” She sat down again after regarding the spot for a moment and sighed. She did not look at her daughter as she continued, merely straight out the window, “He took Daphne by force, but me he wanted to take by seduction. Oberon was showing favor to your father at the time. He still does. Plus he still was angry with me when I had Janeco send his hounds after him. He played the role of Cernunnos perhaps too well that night. That is all I wish to tell you. You are still a little too innocent to understand the ways of these ancient Fae that I was born into. You are a child of the New Age. Revenge by seduction was a popular theme among the court for a long time. Now rest Rapunzel.” She tapped her on the knee gently, “We will not be called for a few days more.”

 

She took the steps down the dais and began to walk out the door before she stopped and turned to her daughter, “Do not worry about him finding you here. Trust me when I tell you he will never be able to find you _here_.” She nodded at her daughter who returned it while she bit her lip.

 

After she left Rapunzel turned on her bed and lay down staring up at the domed ceiling. She did believe now that he would not find her here. Too many enchantments were put on this mansion. Too many enchantments were kept secret with in their walls even to her. She looked at one of the walls across from her thinking of the things her mother had revealed to her, and said to her. These walls may have seen much, but they did not tell their tales.


	3. Chapter Three

OBERON'S court was gold and pink, blue and purple and every color of the rainbow – or the prism colors one sees when you bend them in the light. It was light, mixed with flowers and everything beautiful. There was the theory that Oberon was the one they based a portion of the King Arthur legend on. For it was well known among the Fae if Oberon failed, the land did as well. The night would no longer hold any beauty and only the evil creatures and the shadows that mortals feared so much would take over.  They could not wipe the stars and moon clean off from the visibility of the earth, but the shadows would be so numerous that all would live in fear – mortal and Fae. The land would not produce abundant crops, the trees and shrubs would not care to flower. Witches and other Fae were given the “blessing” of being the embodiment of such things, but they could not truly hold back blights and disease. Oberon could or at least soften the blow of it. Only The Unseen One could wipe out disease and blight completely or protect the world from it to begin with.

 

Rapunzel's musings were on such things when she was asked to come into a side chamber where the royal couple held private meetings with important guests. Morgana and Janeco were shown in, a hum of whispers following them even as the heavy wooden doors shut behind them. Pixies swarmed around all of them – no matter where they went. They were true pixies not enchanted ones like the ones her mother lived with for so many months. They were a cornucopia full of colors too. Pixies were like pets to Fae. They bit mortals, and sometimes would help them or play tricks on them, but to other Fae, they were the sweetest creatures one could meet. Only humans who past through The Veil and were kept in the realm of the Fae would ever know this side of them. Unless the pixies wished to be helpful for whatever reason they seen fit.

 

They continued to swarm about even in this “private meeting”. Guards were also stationed about them. Many seemed to like the Egyptian style of things. But it was understandable – where Oberon or Titiana was, there was always warmth. They both regarded the three for a moment then Titiana wordlessly waved a hand in front of her and vines and branches shot up, beginning to weave themselves together until they formed three chairs. All three nodded and sat. Titiana was by far the loveliest creature Rapunzel ever thought she could behold. More so than Aphrodite or Freya or Isis even. But it was not a painful beauty as there's was – it was a tempered one. As if it was the Ages themselves who had given to her. Only another immortal – a Fae or a sprite or a nymph could understand this concept. As for Oberon – he could if he so desired, ignite lust in any creature – male or female. Rapunzel could see that. His looks and wonderful form made that clear... but above all it was his eyes. They were kind, but they were also dark, mysterious and spoke of a very old magic. It was intriguing and also the feelings it stirred with in her, frightening. Oberon did not wish to entice others. He never did. His devotion was always to his beautiful consort, whose beauty out shined even the old elves of the woods.

 

 

What would the humans do if they could see Oberon and Titiana? Even Rapunzel or her beautiful mother? Humans were so used to pixies... who were not bound by the laws of The Veil. They thought all faeries looked like them, with pointed ears and tilted eyes, full cherub lips and wings. What would they say if they could see the ones they worshiped in some parts of the world were really the Fae they converted in to the pet pixies?! It was so silly – even Apollo and Artemis were keepers of pixies as pets.

 

“We are grieved to know of what our son has attempted to visit upon your family once more Morgana le Fey. As I have stated to you numerous times in the past, he is yours to handle as you will. What would you ask us to do? Or grant you the ability to do thus forth?” It was Oberon's voice. It was soft and consoling. Even reasonable. Like a father. It calmed her inner spirit in a way nothing else had ever done. Titiana just sat there like a carving made of ice. Her eyes were just as cold. The frost was partially her responsibility. Some called her “The Snow Queen”. Rapunzel could see why. Perhaps it did not help that she kept her cold eyes locked on Rapunzel with out hardly blinking. As if she was trying to read her mind.

 

“Perhaps my daughter should have a say in it, since she is apparently his latest... interest.” Morgana tried to cloak her disgust unsuccessfully. Titiana glanced at her mother briefly and nodded raising an eyebrow.

 

“Then bring him in. Let us see his reaction to her now, and that will help you decide.” Titiana offered returning her gaze to Rapunzel. Her voice was not as consoling as her mate's, but it was sympathetic. Not accusing, just more... aware of a situation she was more than jaded of.

 

Rapunzel became aware that all eyes in the room were upon her. It was up to her to decide? Or just up to her if she should see him? Then it occurred to her... she was frightened of him. Understandably, but she did not need to be. Oberon himself was here. He would not let his son do anything disgraceful in his presence. Besides, one must face ones inner demons in order to conquer them... yes? She nodded.

 

Titiana waved a hand at a guard behind her and he opened the doors. In cold, iron chains, held on either side by a burly guard came the man who had attacked her. He was some what dirty now. Smudges of earth were upon his legs and arms. But the beautiful face was unmarked. At first he did not see Rapunzel. Which she was grateful for. She was able to set her will in to a steel trap with in her heart and mind. She looked at her mother. Her mother was gripping her skirt so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were stark white. Her father was breathing heavily – his face flushing red with anger. And her... she was frightened to look directly in his face again. Afraid of it flooding back. But her mother looked at her and gave her a half smile. It gave her the small courage she needed.

 

When she did Adonis was on his knees, watching her. He was trying to hold himself back. She could not tell if it was in anger or perhaps again in lust. She was beautiful – she knew it. She hated it to an extent as it was so... cliché of those in her realm. But desirable was one thing she didn't ever consider herself as. She got up slowly and stepped towards him. He watched her without blinking – just like his mother did. But while her eyes were cold, his were burning hot – like a flame itself was inside of them.  When she was almost with in his reach he suddenly tried to rush forward at her scaring her so badly that she ran back to her parents and fell to the ground at her mother's feet. She just stared at him paralyzed at the sight before her. He was like a bull... willing to do anything to mate with his heifer.

 

“GIVE HER TO ME!” he screamed to no one in particular. The sound ricocheted off the walls.

 

“Calm yourself,” came an icy voice to his right. He struggled once more, and out of the corner of Rapunzel's stricken eyes she seen a blue light shoot out at him forcing him to the ground and begin to grow about him thick, branch - like icicles  which grew down deep in to the ground itself, locking him in place. Either it muted him or it was another magic all together that had done so, but he did not cry out. He did no make a sound. But judging from how red his face was he would probably be screaming if not gagged. Rapunzel tore her eyes away from the sight, and seen Titiana standing just a foot away from her seat regarding her son with some satisfaction about her work. Slowly, she turned and gazed once more at Rapunzel who looked down to avoid it. “What would you like us to do with him child?”

 

Rapunzel felt tears trying to swell up. It did all come rushing back. He did not succeed with her... but she felt dirty and sick. She just shook her head and turned away hiding her face in her mother's hems. Morgana bent down and lay a hand on her daughter's head, which caused her to lift it and  she slowly got up from her seat. She put her arms behind her back and bowed to the queen. Rapunzel looked up at the queen in wonder. Her gaze was not on Rapunzel anymore but Morgana. A small smile came to her face, “What would _you_ have me do with him Morrigan Le Fey?”

 

Rapunzel glanced at her mother and seen an expression on her face that she had never before, and hoped to never see again. One of pure sly, contrived evil... one of getting the satisfaction of vendetta. So beautiful – so terrible. Yes, she could sway The Fates. She held all the cards, and she could call them in, even on another Fae, and she knew it. Her mother walked towards the man and regarded him much as you would an insect you're about to crush. All the while she was fingering the pendant on the necklace she always wore. Deep with in the green crystal, at it's very heart was a shard from the mirror of Hera. If in dire need she could still channel the moon's power with it.

 

“I suppose you've concluded that I would kill you Adonis. But I thought of something far more sinister and even torturous for you. You lust after women like we're objects instead of people,” she spat the words out like a snake pouring venom on his face, “like mortal men do. Well, I am going to show you why a daughter of the Holy Isles is the object of no man.” She turned her attention to Titiana, “I assume you have a large mirror your Eminence?”

 

Titiana raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand to a  guard and  he left. “Adonis, your story in Greece is over... the wound by the boar sent by Artemis for your misadventures ended that all together. Now Aphrodite will not be able to nurse you back to health.”

 

The guard returned with two men carrying a mirror. It's frame was of gold with a sapphire crowning its top. The surface was surly quicksilver. Her mother looked at it, and then to Titiana.

 

Titiana nodded as she said, “There are no enchantments with in it... yet.”

 

Everyone in the room took note of the last word. Morgana nodded, and Rapunzel could tell that the two women understood each other, and perhaps even Morgana's plan. She glanced at Oberon, he stared at his son, a look of vast disappointment was on his face. He looked away then down. He did not enjoy this... but he was resolved that it would be done. Whatever it was.

 

Morgana bent down next to Adonis' face, “You enjoy looking at women do you? Well, now they will let you look upon them all you desire. For you are bound with in the mirror as of twilight tomorrow. You will be able to tell them of their beauty, but no, as with all of us, you can not lie.”

 

He began to breath heavily trying to mouth words he could not voice. But it seemed her mother understood them, “No.... I will not kill you. I know one day I must be responsible for the death of someone, but it will not be you. You don't deserve it.” The last words were whispered next to his ear, but they seemed to echo throughout the room louder than all the others.

 

Morgana stood and walked back to her family, then turned to face the royal couple, “This is what I wish to do. Of course you may overturn it in your wisdom.” She bowed her head slightly towards them.

 

Titiana remained silent, yet Oberon spoke, “No. I will not overturn it. Considering his history and the vile offenses he has visited upon your family... I could never. It will be as you say. So be it.”

 

Morgana helped her daughter to her feet and she pressed a hand to her daughter's cheek gently and said with a sneer, “Mirror, mirror on the wall who will be the fairest of them all?”

 

Then she looked over at Adonis one more time, then bowed her head in the direction of the King and Queen. They nodded and Morgana led the way out. As they walked Rapunzel kept seeing people looking at her, she shone with a splendor not many reached she realized (she then realized that was why Titiana stared at her so much) and the question her mother so mockingly spoken filled her head, only with different wording, “Mirror, mirror on the wall, who IS the fairest of them all?”


	4. Chapter Four

RAPUNZEL, was in either a constant state of panic, or in a constant state of thought. But she was obsessed with washing herself. No matter how many times she scrubbed her entire body, it was like she always missed a spot. Or it still felt like she hadn't bathed in days. At times her mother would have to pull her out of the streams so that she would not rip the very skin off her flesh.

 

It was two weeks later when Hera had appeared unannounced. There were hushed discussions and Rapunzel was kept in her chambers. Not that she left them much anymore as it was. She was spooked as the mortals would call it. Even the idea of luring unsuspecting travelers off their path was not tempting to her anymore. It was as if she wished to lock herself away from the world. Stay there and spin, sew, or read with out anyone knowing she existed. Even the servants seemed to impede upon her sense of privacy as they never had before. Yet they did nothing more or less than they had always done. Help her dress, help her bathe. Bring her food and bring her any books or trinkets she requested. She wanted solitude. Nothing else. The only people she wanted to see... or even see her was her mother and father.

 

However, Hera insisted on seeing her. After putting it off as long as she could, with every excuse she could muster up, she finally said it would be all right.

 

When the witch entered, the usual proud, even haughty walk was softened as if she was walking on glass. She entered silently. Then with out invitation came to the girl and sat down next to her. She did not hesitate to go straight to her discussion.

 

“No doubt...” she bowed her head and regarded the shimmer of Rapunzel's gown for a moment as she spoke, “No doubt you know of how I became Zeus' wife.”

 

She looked up and waited for Rapunzel to nod an acknowledgment before she continued.

 

“I understand everything you are feeling right now. I know he did not complete his vile intent, but it doesn't make it any less easier to bear. You feel... tainted.” She paused and Rapunzel looked away biting her lip. Tainted was a good way to describe it. “You do not want to see any one... or let any one see you. It's not all about fear... It's about the shame.”

 

Rapunzel's foot twisted on the floor. She was hitting every nail dead on the head. Yes. Yes, those were the main things she felt now.

 

“You wonder what you did to make this happen to you. And you never want to let it happen again.” Rapunzel no longer looked at Hera but only at the floor. She felt her shoulders rising, showing her discomfort with the discussion and being so... exposed to some one she hardly knew. “I am going to offer you the luxury that was never afforded to me after it happened.”

 

Rapunzel looked at her in surprise and suspicion. “The tower of Perseus is now unoccupied. We can if you like, let it be occupied by you and whoever you wish to come with you. But I can say this – only you, I or your mother will be able to bring you out of it. It is a tower hidden from mortal man, from Fae, from everyone. Now, only women can see it. It was an enchantment I put upon it after Zeus... well, everyone knows what he did. After all, your father is Perseus' son.”

 

That brought up a point that Rapunzel had never been too clear on. “Um, may I ask a  question about my father before we go on?”

 

Hera gave her a perplexed look, then waved at her to continue, “If Perseus was a mortal, how come father is not? I mean, shouldn't he be one as well?”

 

Hera laughed at this, “Initially he was, but I took him to Oberon, who granted him the immortality of a Fae when he was very, very young.  Now he has no memory of his mortal life. As long as he stays with in the mists of The Veil, Oberon's blessing will forever keep him immortal and a Fae. Once he steps out of it, unless bidden to do so by Oberon's will, or by the will of The Unseen One himself, he will become mortal again and die. That is a promise The Veil holds for many of us. Especially in Greece and Egypt.” Hera rolled her eyes, no doubt thinking about all the mortals and “demigods” as the mortals called them that had been fathered, played around with, or otherwise exonerated,  and swept off to the realm of the Fae. Hera took a lot of grief in life, and became a least favored “goddess” among the people because of the supposed jealousy that was rightfully meant to occupy Athena's spot.

 

Hera was a rape victim. But the last mortal she ever tortured to any degree was Hercules. Only because his mother after Zeus impregnated her and then Hercules himself dared to say he was greater than her or Zeus or any other Fae, and if they wanted them to prove it, to bring it on. So, they did... and lost miserably. Only fight powers you can see and don't tease powers you have not yet been tested against. That was the lesson taught to the Fae by the ordeal.

 

 

“I see, well, that makes sense then. I always wondered how that worked.” Rapunzel replied happier for the momentary distraction. The ordeal – though not quite as horrible as what Hera, her aunt, and what others in their same plight had experienced, was still wound enough for her to trust men. She doubted she could trust any of them. She knew she would be attracted to them still – her brief flash of desire for Oberon told her that much. Oberon over rid that feeling by his sheer demeanor of fatherly caring. Which was more dear than any lover's. Not that she had ever had any – she was still too young. Only a teenager by the way her people counted time.

 

 

“Now, back to the subject. I think you know what I am going to ask you in regards to the Tower. Would you like to live there for a time? I wouldn't recommend wasting your life there – but just until you are able to carry on, and face the world – and men again.” Hera said the last part of her final sentence very softly.

 

“I don't think I will ever be able to face men – at least alone, ever again.” Rapunzel replied. She felt ashamed of this. But she couldn't help feeling it. She was so scared, so uncomfortable, so angry with men in general now.

 

Hera merely smiled softly at that. “Rapunzel, in time, you will have to learn to like men a little better. They are not all evil. Hatred of men... yet you are a very beautiful young woman. It could turn out to be your greatest weakness.”

 

“We must judge from our own experiences milady.” Rapunzel said softly. Regretting it just after she did. Who was she to talk after what Hera herself dealt with?

 

“True... but I wouldn't recommend that you hold on to that feeling. Time will dim the wound this has created. One day I do truly believe, you will find the one man who you will not fear to love you and you him. Love can be a wonderful thing, when it holds true.” Hera had looked away and was playing with the strings on her quilt of gold and silver threads.”

 

“Can it? What about you milady?” Rapunzel felt the words leaving her mouth and winced when she realized how mocking they sounded.

 

Hera noticed it, but apparently did not take it the wrong way, she smiled instead, “Zeus is not all bad. I led a revolt against him once. But I didn't want to hurt him, only... make him see what he was doing to all of us. And to me through his ludicrous affairs. But I came to love him dearly. Anyway, I will be leaving tomorrow when the moon is full. You are welcome to join me.” At that she dusted off her skirt, as if it had crumbs upon it and stood, she turned to glance at Rapunzel briefly, then left without another word.

 

Rapunzel stared after her for a long time after only the whiff of her scent was in the air. She did not sleep during the day and only took nibbles of her food when it was brought to her the next night. She debated the pros and cons. She knew her mother would not do this. But her mother was a strong woman. Stronger than she could ever hope to be. But she knew Daphne would. She figured Hera would not do this – but she had said that she would have if she had been able to. If she agreed she would possibly never see her father again or her sisters. Her sisters tended to ignore her, choosing to run about the fields and forests with the animals and playing tricks on the mortals who farmed nearby. Her mother she knew she would see again. Hera she could probably see again.

 

But what if Zeus came to see her? Or Athena? Or any of the other male counterparts. Athena she didn't want to see since she might as well have been a man. There were rumors that she laid with other women. Such things were not uncommon among the Fae, but the opposite sex tended to be the preference of all of them. This was something Rapunzel did not believe totally about Athena since it was known to her by her mother than Athena desired the love of her father too much. She had taken a vow of chastity because of it over time according to Morgana. Perhaps as punishment for her wrongful desire? Or was it just because she just wasn't interested in sex... No one really knew. But she never took any lovers – at least none that could be named. Therefore, it was not a written fact – just whisper as sex was a thing that both Fae and mortals enjoyed in abundance.

 

 

 

What could she do? Her mother came to her a few hours before Hera was going to leave, and told her to go. When she felt it was time for her daughter to leave the tower and face the world she would come and take her out, unless Rapunzel desired to leave beforehand. In that case, she would stay in the court of the Greeks, for a few years to become reacquainted with the ways of the world. Then she could either return home or take her own path in life. Hera and she would see to it that she did not need for anything -even a lover if she wished to have one. Rapunzel found this odd, and somewhat revolting. Yet somehow she knew why it was suggested. If she wished to try to be brave and face her fear head on, someone would be brought in with the approval of the two matrons. She doubted that time would ever come, but she graciously accepted the ideal.

 

So, she packed what few things she wished to take. A favorite comb. A few books and gowns. Some jewels given to her by her mother and father. Finally, the mirror of Hera. She met the Greek out in the open field of some farmer. She took a long look around. Memorizing every detail. Somehow, for some reason she had a feeling she would never see these green pastures and the old forest behind her again. Her mother stood back in the shadows of the trees with Janeco, and raised a single arm in farewell. She bowed to her and smiled. She swallowed her tears and forced a full smile upon her face. If it was the last sight she would ever give them, she wanted them to remember her that way. Smiling and made up pretty for a witch's escort. She returned the farewell with the mirror image of her mother's gesture, grasped the hand of Hera,  closed her eyes, heard the crackling and the world began to move faster than any light or sound she knew. She was transporting directly to her new home. The Golden Tower of Perseus.


	5. Chapter Five

THE tower was set upon a cliff side facing the sea. In the distance, on the other side of it there were farm lands, and beyond it a small patch of forest. The rolling hills and mountains. The sea itself was a new experience for the Celtic maiden. The tower had 3 levels open to her. A luxury which had not been given to Perseus' mother. The very top, where she knew from the instant she came in it, would be where she would spend most of her time. The whole space was lined with windows affording her a view of the surroundings she was to live with for eons if she chose, with out hardly any interruption. Perseus' mother had never seen this room. She was in the lower levels, which were blocked off by enchantments to Rapunzel. Hera said she did not want to visit any more sadness upon her than what she already borne.

 

 

Hera was very kind to her... a stark contrast to the Hera the mortals claimed they knew. Ever since the agreement between she and Zeus regarding his infidelities, she had lost her edge of cruelty. Then like the rest of her kin melted in to the shadows of time, legend and myth. Rapunzel wondered how long it would be before The Odin lands and her own would be forced back in to the shadows. It was good... The Veil would remain in tact. But belief in even pixies would soon be thrown into the fires of myth. They would become figments of people's imaginations if someone saw them. Something called science would take their place. Alchemists and soothsayers still existed. But they were become fewer and fewer. The Veil grew thicker and thicker. Soon not even her mother would be able to be seen by those who needed to given the comfort of not dying alone. Lillith and her daughters would be able to walk freely and steal the babies from their cribs, putting her changelings in their place. Yes, it was good that The Veil was thickening, but it was also dangerous. Rapunzel knew all this, and also felt that it was horribly unjustified that Hera had to go down in history as Zeus's bitch wife.

 

That's how some of the mortals referred to her now. Hera did nothing to them anymore. Hera seemed not to care anymore at all. In fact, the Greeks seemed to had decided it was time to just melt out of the reality of things and become history. Their intrigues and deeds known only in the realm of the Fae.

 

Once she settled in, and assured Hera that she loved it – Hera left her to her own devices. It was nearly sun up when she left. The Veil was thick about her from all sides. Poseidon seemed to be in friendly mood and the sea ahead of her merely rolled gently, crashing in a lovely rhythm which began to lure her to sleep.

 

After two weeks her parents came to see her. The reunion was tearful, and joyful. They stayed for months. Rapunzel came to know that another tale had fallen in to the hands of the mortals. One about the three trolls and the three goats. She believed it was only reduced to one troll in the mortal's version of the story, but it was originally three. One for each goat. The tale had more sly behavior and better thinking attached to it, but it sounded like the ending for the third stand off was spot on. Their tales had fallen into the hands of two brothers who had been released from the care of Oberon. Oberon loved beautiful children, and these two brothers were by all reports orphans, but everyone knew that Oberon and Titiana were just as guilty as Lillith for putting changelings in the place of other children. The only difference was that Lillith's changelings, though beautiful on the outside were either incredibly stupid, or just – evil. Turning into homicidal maniacs. Oberon's tended to be learned, beautiful and filled with enchantments. Merlin was one of Oberon's favorite changelings. While he did not cause his birth, he followed the care of him with great interest.

 

Merlin was a subject that Rapunzel had always been fascinated with as he was born around the same time she was. She had witnessed the real history of Arthur – the pagan leader turned Christian. But it was Merlin who stood out to her above all else. Excalibur had been real. Forged by a Water Fae. It was a blade of supreme beauty and power. But as with all powerful things, in the wrong hands they become a curse to the land and their people. The sword was returned to the Water Fae (the Fae did not wish to be named, rumors were that it was her very own grandmother, Viveanne) and now was kept in the treasury of artifacts in the heart of the Fae Kingdom – Oberon and Titiana's palace. Their palace was a place only Fae could get to. It was place that could only be found by another Fae. So well hidden, so well disguised that no mortal would even see it.”

 

 

She spent many of her days thinking about her night at Oberon and Titiana's court. The good and the bad. The colors, smells... the very beauty and the warmth from it. The whispers of the other Fae around her. The music, and finally after many months she let herself dwell on Adonis himself. If he was a Fae who was like an Incubus... then his fault could not be tamed. By nature they were obsessed with women. They need sex to live. But it also meant he wasn't a Gray Fae – he was a Dark one.

 

Sex was something that she tried to not even think about. But as she was like a teenager, it was not always avoidable. She was curious about it. But... every time she tried to think of it Adonis' face would fill her mind, and she have to keep herself from screaming.

 

Her parents left when Beltane was due to start. She missed them, she missed also seeing the fires being built. She did not enjoy it when they put live... animals or people in it, but she enjoyed looking at the flames and how they lit up the sky at night. Their leaving was both sorrowful but in some ways, desired by her. She wanted to be alone – something her parents could sense growing more intense as the months rolled by. Hera visited her once a week to be sure she did not need anything and to provide fresh materials to eat, drink or weave, sew or read.

 

Years past, and Rapunzel did not leave the tower, save to go the very top to look outside and get a sense of what outside was really like. The walls became too imposing at times. Yet despite Hera and her mother's encouragement she still refused to come out. As the years progressed her long golden hair had become thick and long. It had eventually become her past time to spend her morning combing it out and braiding it. Hera had offered several times to cut it for her, but she refused. After a while when Hera would come to call she would stand outside the tower and call out to her, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair that I may climb up to you!”

 

It was but a passing joke among them and occasionally, when she felt in a mood to be playful, she would toss her braid out the window towards Hera to show her it's length. Hera would merely shake her lovely head, and the air would crack, then a moment later she would be standing in Rapunzel's room.

 

She had in fact been singing outside on top of the tower one evening, towards the sea, when the air crackled, and a scent, not earthy or airy or flowery – but sea like filled the air. It did not stink as fish do, but just like the ocean itself filled the air. When she turned to look at the newcomer – expecting it to be Athena or someone else that was of a female persuasion she was startled to find it was a man. He stared at her without speaking for several long moments. Then began to walk towards her. Her eyes grew wide. Panic seized her and she turned to flee down the steps. Or if she had to, she would hurl herself on to the rocks below her. She knew she could always transport, but she knew no where else but the tower and home. Neither of which was becoming firmly fixed in her head as a destination. When she got to the doorway, she turned and seen he did not follow her, but merely watched her.

 

When he seen she had turned back around, he fell to one knee and bowed before her, “Forgive me. I do not mean to harm you. I just... I heard you singing...” he looked up at her, and his eyes... they were turquoise like the sea itself, “I just wished to see who this siren's voice belonged to.” He looked back down, and did not move even an inch more toward her.

 

She had heard the line “I don't mean to harm you” before. But as twilight fell away and full night took sway she seen his aura. It wasn't dim, and he did not give off any creepy vibes like Adonis did. So, tentatively she stepped forward.

 

“Now you know. You can stand up, and then you can tell me how you even managed to get here.”

 

He stood and looked at her with a gaze that yes, was lust filled. But it did not look crazed. It was – nice, “I just pictured your voice in my head and transported here.” He looked about him, “I have never seen this tower before. I do not know why.”

 

“Because you're not a woman. It is a sanctuary for women who need time to...” To what? Be alone? Hide away from the world because some idiot couldn't control himself? How silly it all sounded.

 

He cocked an eyebrow, “Then I guess I should leave then, before Athena learns of it. I am glad I came though. You have a face to match your voice. I would have liked to have known more than that.”

 

“Do you mean _my bed_ you sick bastard?!” Rapunzel spat out, feeling betrayed and angered at having thought for a moment how she could maybe... just maybe accept him.

 

He held his hands up and he shook his head fervently, “No! No! I meant you. As in your company. Though I wouldn't mind knowing your bed, if you wish me to be blunt about it. But since you do not seem to want my company I will leave.” He turned  and faced the sea.

 

She found herself running forward a few paces. She stopped herself and then said quietly, “No, I don't want you to go. I just... do not have much experience with men. Well, good ones anyway.”

 

He turned back around, “Well, I have no intentions of forcing myself on you if that is what you are referring to. That is a vile act, which I hope to never have a part in.”

 

So, they talked well into the morning. The mist was nearly gone when he left. He did not even reach out to grab her hand, and she found herself in a happy, pleasant mood... filled with emotions that she hadn't known since before her attempted rape. The 'he likes me and he is so nice' ones.  She kept going over his looks, his voice. His eyes and their color which she had never seen before. His hair silver as the moon and hanging long and loose along his shoulders and back. His blue-green attire. His strong shoulders and body. His velvety voice. It was all so pleasant.. and the feelings were all so... normal.

 

The last thought led her into her sleep, which for the first time in years did not become fitful or filled with images hunting her or hurting her.

 

Hera returned the next day and commented on her good mood. Left her new material to make a dress out of, and asked her if there was anything she needed. The usual. However, she did not get the usual reply. Instead it was a request for jewels and shells, corals and the like to make into hair ornaments, and jewelry, and something to cut the long braid which was wound on the floor beside her. Rapunzel had grown tired of it's weight. She was tired of the weight that she was carrying with her all these years. Hera, she could tell found it peculiar, and Rapunzel was tempted to tell her about the young man. But she did not know his name and feared she would learn that he was nothing but a well versed womanizer as her husband used to be. So, she didn't speak up.

 

 

Hera brought her the things hours later, and showed her how to weave vines and shape metals into shapes. Hera never asked why. She merely showed her, then took a sword and cut Rapunzel's hair to a length just above her elbows. She styled it for her in such a lovely way that she suspected she had given away her secret. But Hera never asked and left with out a word.

 

He returned just before dawn. He stayed only a few minutes then returned. As the months rolled by this habit of short and then long visits continued. Hera would come every day and style her hair for her and make sure the length of it was not too outrageous. When it reached her waist she would trim it off. She would wordlessly bring her trinkets and new things to make into adornments for her hair or dresses. As the time ticked by her mother nor her father showed up again as if warned to stay away. They were late for their annual visit. They came the same time of the year as they had the first. At times Morgana would come alone. But even she did not show up.

 

As the time rolled away, so did her misgivings about men. Instead, her thoughts were filled with her new found love interest – Trition. He was not Poseidon’s son Triton, but the son of a minor High Fae in the court below the waves. He was given the name on account of his eye color. She was fascinated to find out that almost all sea dwelling Fae had blue or blue-green eyes, but his were a very rare shade, matching the sea he dwelled in.

 

A year and some months past when they exchanged their first kiss. He did not pressure it. He did not ask for more than one. But it turned in to many. However, when he began to touch her as a lover would, Adonis touching her, and completing his awful desire, an old nightmare she had, thundered back into her mind before she could stop it. He noted the sudden fear in her eyes and stopped. Like a lever had been pulled. He would kiss her on the cheek  from that point on and leave it at that. Until four months of it rolled by and Rapunzel decided to stop being a coward and with the thought in her mind that if she perhaps made love to Trition it would release her mind somewhat of the nightmares she had at least once a week still. 

 

When he bent to kiss her good night she turned her heard and tilted it in a way where her lips met his. He pulled away for a second. He took a long drawn out look upon her face and especially looked deeply into her eyes – looking for any hint of resignation. Finding none, he kissed her in return. It deepened. Warmth filled both bodies with a flush of desire, Rapunzel bit down the fear that came with it, and let it all take place. She gave herself willingly. He continued to watch her throughout the night for signs that she wished it to end. Waiting for a word to tell him to stop, but it never came.

 

On that night she left her girlish dreams and nightmares behind, and became a woman taught by someone who obviously had known this type of love before, but it didn't matter to her. The nightmares were gone. However, two weeks later when she discovered she was late with her menses, so was he.

 

 

To be continued in "Ella and Kalieste - The Cinder Girl and Sleeping Beauty"....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This work is copyrighted © Autumn M. Miller (MoonofMorrigan). The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited. All rights reserved.


End file.
